Curtain of the worlds
by Yukimi of the darkness
Summary: We got swept into this world now what? Being Re-written
1. Chapter 1

Curtain of the worlds

By: Yukimi of the darkness.

Summary: There is a curtain that never opens…'The curtain of the worlds' it is called for each curtain connects with a different world…two girls has the ability to open it…..this their adventure in the world of HunterXHunter.

*~*~*~*~*

Characters:

Kimi

Age: 12

Likes: Gon.

Looks: Bright amethysts eyes with black hair.

Bio: She likes to stay in the house because it is quieter and her parents usually take her brother with them out, she has a wild imagination and best friends with Harumi since 6, she can do martial arts, she is good at hiding her emotions, she has the power to open the curtain to the HunterXHunter dimension.

Weapon that she like: Knives.

*~*~*~*~*

Harumi

Age: 12

Likes: Killua.

Looks: Brown eyes and brown hair.

Bio: She is the one that dragged Kimi from loneliness when she saw her playing by herself, she became best friends with her ever since.

Weapons that she like: Sword.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Rosella

Age: 16

Likes: Kurapika

Looks: black hair, blue eyes.

Bio: she used to live at the real world but fell to the HunterXHunter world when she was 12, now she owns a café, and lives with her adopted brother Kuroi.

Weapons that she like: Chains

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kuroi

Age: 12

Looks: Black hair, blue eyes.

Bio: he is Kuropika's younger brother; he survived because he was away, now he lives with Rosella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Curtain of the worlds.

Chapter one.

"I got swept to this now what?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In OUR world, the world of boredom and study there are two girls sitting with a book lying in front of them.

One of the girls Kimi had twinkling amethyst eyes with a black hair; the other girl Harumi had a brown hair and brown eyes.

Kimi yawned and stretched.

Kimi: "I am bored~"

Harumi: "Of course you are! Bored ness is the best friend of studying, and we are…. well studying!"

She said smiling in an energic way.

Kimi sighed, and lye down.

Kimi: "You know…sometimes I wish to go to a place where adventure is…"

She said as she started to flip around, While Harumi started laughing at her friend.

Harumi: "Well I wish so too…"

Kimi smiled, and sat down.

Kimi: "Come on we need to finish our homework."

Harumi: "Just tell me the answers."

She murmured.

Kimi rolled her eyes while saying.

Kimi: "At the test I can't help you cheating."

As soon as she said that the earth started shaking, the windows broke, and a huge curtain appeared.

Tick….Tock

???: "New guardians of the curtain has been found…explore your world queens….."

With a loud…

_**CRASH!**_

And the girls screaming was the only thing to be heard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So? Like it? Hate it? Read AND Review.

I shall post the 2nd chap if I find three reviews at least.


	2. I am going to kill you clown face!

Curtain of the worlds

By: Yukimi of the darkness.

Summary: There is a curtain that never opens…'The curtain of the worlds' it is called for each curtain connects with a different world…two girls has the ability to open it…..this their adventure in the world of HunterXHunter.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own HunterXHunter which means that I don't earn money from this.

*~*~*~*~*

Characters:

Kimi

Age: 12

Likes: Gon.

Looks: Bright amethysts eyes with black hair.

Bio: She likes to stay in the house because it is quieter and her parents usually take her brother with them out, she has a wild imagination and best friends with Harumi since 6, she can do martial arts, she is good at hiding her emotions, she has the power to open the curtain to the HunterXHunter dimension.

Weapon that she like: Knives.

*~*~*~*~*

Harumi

Age: 12

Likes: Killua.

Looks: Brown eyes and brown hair.

Bio: She is the one that dragged Kimi from loneliness when she saw her playing by herself, she became best friends with her ever since.

Weapons that she like: Sword.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Rosella

Age: 16

Likes: Kurapika

Looks: black hair, blue eyes.

Bio: she used to live at the real world but fell to the HunterXHunter world when she was 12, now she owns a café, and lives with her adopted brother Kuroi.

Weapons that she like: Chains

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kuroi

Age: 12

Looks: Black hair, blue eyes.

Bio: he is Kuropika's younger brother; he survived because he was away, now he lives with Rosella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Curtain of the worlds.

Chapter Two.

"I am going to kill you Clown Face!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ouch!"

That was Kimi groaning as she hit the ground.

Harumi: "Ouu…You ok?"

She asked as she helped Kimi off the ground after she helped herself off the ground.

Kimi started to dust herself.

Kimi: "I will live…"

She said as she started making her hair look neat.

Harumi: 'Hm…wonder where we are?'

She thought as her eyes widened with panic and fear.

Harumi: "By any chance Kimi-Chan, Do you know where we are?"

She asked as she started looking around trying to find her way back.

Kimi looked unfazed.

Kimi: "No, but don't worry we are safe."

She said as she started tying her hair in a ponytail.

Harumi: "Safe? No we are absolutely NOT safe, you know why? Because tomorrow is the science test! And our mothers are going to KILL us literally if we miss it!"

Kimi started to panic and pale.

Kimi: "Start searching for a way back home!"

She ordered but unfortunately it was night at this time of a day so they couldn't see anything….

_**Crack**_

Was heard **behind** them.

Both of the girls froze standing next to each other.

Kimi: "Please my dear friend tell me that was you…"

Harumi looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Harumi: "I hoped it was you…But I am next to you…and that Crack was behind us."

She said looking disappointed.

Kimi: "Okay by three we turn ok?"

Not waiting for the answer Kimi continued.

Kimi: "1….2…3….Turn around!"

And what they saw made them stare with unbelieving eyes and a surprised scream.

Kimi& Harumi: "Aaaah!!"

The girls shouted while the Man covered his ears in pain.

Unknown Man: "Gosh…you girls scream is worse than a banshee."

Kimi looked like she was the first to get over her shock because a vein popped on her head. ((Anime style YAY))

Kimi: "What did you say…?"

But Kimi didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because…

Harumi: "Am I DREAMING? IT'S HISOKA!"

That why….

Kimi rolled her eyes.

Kimi: "No you aren't because I am here."

Harumi looked like she discovered something.

Harumi: "Killua is going to save us!"

Kimi smirked.

Kimi: "That boy? No way! He has a stone of heart, I think Gon is going to save us after all, his heart is made of gold."

Harumi: "No Killua!"

Kimi: "NO! Gon!"

And that continued until…….

Hisoka: "Who are you girls? And why are you here?"

He asked intruding the girls.

_**Blam!**_

The girls fell on top of each other.

Kimi: "Get off me, Harumi! You smashed my ribs!"

Harumi: "You witch! You care about your ribs when we are in the biggest trouble!"

She shouted angrily.

Hisoka: "Why are you two in the biggest troubles?"

Kimi & Harumi looked angry as they said.

Kimi & Harumi: "Because YOU are Hisoka!"

Hisoka looked confused but nonetheless he said.

Hisoka: "Who are you girls? And why are you here at this time of morning?"

Kimi not caring about Harumi stood, which of course caused Harumi to fall.

Kimi: "You won't believe us even if we tell you."

She said as she started dusting herself while Harumi glared at her as she helped herself up.

Hisoka: "Try me."

He said with humor.

Kimi: "Well~ you see…."

But before she could finish her explanation Harumi interrupted her.

Harumi: "The windows broke the ground started shaking and then we got sucked here by something and poof! We found ourselves here! And I am Harumi Itsuda as she is Kimi Katsuyama."

Kimi rolled her eyes, as she stared at Hisoka.

'Recognition….. And Fear? Must be my imagination.'

Kimi thought, but Hisoka turned his back and proceeded to go away.

Hisoka: "Bye! I hope we won't see each other."

Kimi: "What did you say clown face? I am going to kill you!"

She shouted angrily as she gave Hisoka a good kick at his back, Who wouldn't be angry? He asked them about how they got in here and now he want to leave them like this?

Hisoka: "Ow…Who is the clown face? Hahahahaha!"

He said as he started laughing despite the pain in his back.

Harumi looked confused as she backed away from him slowly.

Harumi: "What is so funny? Kimi's Kicks are no jokes neither are her punches."

Hisoka stopped laughing and stared at Kimi.

Hisoka: "You know, I think I like that attitude of yours."

Kimi started gritting her teeth while Harumi tried to clam her best friend.

Unfortunately Harumi's tries were in vein.

Kimi: "I am going to kill you clown face!"

She shouted angrily as she tried to punch him which Hisoka dodged with no effort, as for Kimi's poor fist it met the tree which caused it to crack.

Kimi: "Stay in one place so that I can kill you!"

Hisoka of course didn't obey her.

Hisoka: "So you two are the new guardians of the curtain."

This sentence brought Kimi and Harumi's attention.

Kimi: "What did you just say?"

She asked as she stopped trying to kill Hisoka (Or clown face XD)

Hisoka: "The guardians of the curtain they can control worlds, people's destiny, each one of them can control the world that they belong to, but not a lot of people discover their powers."

He explained secretly relieved that Kimi stopped trying her effort to kill him.

Kimi: "So you say that we are the new guardians of this world?"

She said looking bored on the outside but she was jumping with happiness inside.

Harumi's eyes were wide.

Hisoka smiled.

Hisoka: "Ok then it is settled! You girls will train with me!"

Both of the girls head snapped.

Kimi: "What? When did anyone decide that?"

She asked with an inhuman growl.

Hisoka: "You girls obviously can't fight so I decided it myself."

He said walking away mentioning the girls to follow him,

Kimi: "Should we go?"

She whispered.

Harumi: "Yeah we don't have anything to loose."

With that the girls followed Hisoka ready to protect each others backs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FINISHED!

This Chapter is finished!

Review to read more.


	3. That woman rocks

Curtain of the worlds

By: Yukimi of the darkness.

Summary: There is a curtain that never opens…'The curtain of the worlds' it is called for each curtain connects with a different world…two girls has the ability to open it…..this their adventure in the world of HunterXHunter.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own HunterXHunter which means that I don't earn money from this.

*~*~*~*~*

Characters:

Kimi

Age: 12

Likes: Gon.

Looks: Bright amethysts eyes with black hair.

Bio: She likes to stay in the house because it is quieter and her parents usually take her brother with them out, she has a wild imagination and best friends with Harumi since 6, she can do martial arts, she is good at hiding her emotions, she has the power to open the curtain to the HunterXHunter dimension.

Weapon that she like: Knives.

*~*~*~*~*

Harumi

Age: 12

Likes: Killua.

Looks: Brown eyes and brown hair.

Bio: She is the one that dragged Kimi from loneliness when she saw her playing by herself, she became best friends with her ever since.

Weapons that she like: Sword.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Rosella

Age: 16

Likes: Kurapika

Looks: black hair, blue eyes.

Bio: she used to live at the real world but fell to the HunterXHunter world when she was 12, now she owns a café, and lives with her adopted brother Kuroi.

Weapons that she like: Chains

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kuroi

Age: 12

Looks: Black hair, blue eyes.

Bio: he is Kuropika's younger brother; he survived because he was away, now he lives with Rosella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Curtain of the worlds.

Chapter Three.

"Wow! That woman rocks!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Both of the girls followed Hisoka with a Glare that can kill, Well Kimi was certainly but NOT Harumi.

Hisoka on the other hand was smiling brightly as he led the girls toward his camp…Which they just reached.

Kimi: "This place stinks!"  
She said as she blocked her nose.

Harumi: "Yeah! When was the last time you cleaned this place?"

She asked as she copied her friend's movement.

Hisoka smiled brighter which didn't suit him as Kimi thought.

Hisoka: "Oh, one or two weeks ago!"

Kimi paled as she started to act as if she is vomiting.

Harumi on the other hand…

Harumi: "Shall we start cleaning!"

Kimi: "No way! I am NOT staying here!"

Hisoka: "I rather die than to live with you…"

Kimi: "Then WHERE are WE staying?"

She asked as she pointed at herself with her right hand and the sword user with her left hand.

Harumi: "HEY! It's rude to point!!"

Hisoka rolled his eyes as the two started fighting.

Hisoka: "There is a nice inn that you two can stay in, and I will pay for it."

He said as he rubbed his temple.

Harumi: "YOU are paying?"

She asked wide eyes.

Kimi: "OH the world is coming to an end!!"

She adds sarcastically.

Hisoka: "Come on give me some credits!!"

He said as he looked rather hurt, which Kimi ignored.

Harumi: "Aww….Is Hisoka hurt by Kimi's personality? Don't worry she will soften up once she get used to the fact that you are in her 'personal space'."

She said not noticing Kimi's eyebrow twitch.

Hisoka: "She has personal space? Does she have some kind of personality complex?"

Harumi: "Yup she did, you know she used to beat-"

She was interrupted by hearing something has crushed, and when Hisoka and Harumi turned their heads back to where Kimi is supposed to be they saw a giant tree was broken.

Kimi: "I am here you know…."

She said as she looked at them with demonic eyes.

Harumi and Hisoka sweat dropped nervously.

Harumi: "O-of course you are….We didn't forget you…"

Kimi: "Sure, that what seemed from here."

Hisoka: 'This girl can be a good apprentice to _her…'_

He thought as he remembered the same murderous look on that girls face.

Kimi: "I am GOING to MURDER you two!!"

She said as she pulled her fists ready to punch.

Hisoka: "If you murder me you won't know where the inn is!"

He said as he feared his for his life.

Harumi: "Yeah what he said!!"

She was currently hiding BEHIND Hisoka.

Kimi: "When did you get behind him?"

She asked as she lowered her arms.

Harumi: "Right after you screamed bloody murder."

Kimi: "Oh…Ok."

She replied with wide eyes.

Hisoka: "Come on time to go to the inn…Where I will be murdered…"

He whispered the last part to himself but the pair of girls heard him perfectly.

Kimi: "He is hiding something…and I as a detective shall take the pride to discover it!"

She beamed and Harumi sighed.

Harumi: "You watch too much Meitantei Conan…"

Kimi just hummed in reply.

Hisoka: "You girls coming or not?"

He was too ahead of them.

The pair of girls smiled as they linked arms and ran after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Review or face Kurapika's wrath…..


End file.
